


Cat

by Fear_Itself



Series: Minecraft Music Drabbles [2]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Cats, Cold Weather, Drabble, Gen, Rain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:15:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23730691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fear_Itself/pseuds/Fear_Itself
Summary: A man finds a cat in the rain.
Series: Minecraft Music Drabbles [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1709263
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Cat

Soft rain danced through the air just outside the cobblestone hut in which the man resided. Dripping down the glass panes, the droplets obscured his vision of the outside. A flash of orange filled his line of sight.

"Huh?" An ocelot had dashed across the open field. Opening his door, the scared creature in search of shelter rushed inside, shaking the water off its fur.

"Are you ok?" How stupid, the cat couldn't answer, instead, backing away.

"Here." The uncooked meat in hand lured the creature towards him. In one swift motion, it grabbed at the fish and ate it. The man smiled lightly.


End file.
